To manufacture synthetic resin articles in molds, it is necessary to mix the individual components in precisely measured volumes directly preceding the casting operation and to move same into the mold. The difficulty resulting hereby is that the available time span between the feeding of the components from the storage tanks to the flow mixer and the pouring of the casting masses into the mold must be very short in order to prevent an undesired hardening of the synthetic resin mass. Furthermore, it must be assured that at all times precise amounts of the individual components are mixed in order to produce the desired synthetic resin mass. DE-OS 27 48 982 describes a device in which the individual components are guided from the storage tanks into the molds through a mixer by means of synchronously driven pumps.
Gebrauchsmuster application G 91 03 989.4 suggests, in particular for minimizing the casting mass volume in the mixing and pipeline area, to connect the individual pumps associated with the storage tanks by means of a synchronous dosing mechanism and to arrange blockable valves in the supply pipelines. This design has advantages compared with the state of the art, however, the equipment expense is relatively high so that higher manufacturing and servicing costs result.